Connor James
Connor James is a seventeen year old pureblood Slytherin and a member of the Dark Arts Society. His roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Connor Shawn James was born on May 14, 1997 to Kate and Shawn James. Kate and Shawn were both former Slytherins that met in their years at Hogwarts. Shawn and Kate didn't care about their Pureblood status, despite the opposite thoughts of their families. They taught their children that even though they would be great someday, they didn't need to constantly care about their status. Connor grew up with his parents and two siblings, his older sister Liana and his younger sister Ashlynne. Connor was definitely the most rebellious of his siblings. He was usually causing trouble and could be a little rude to others. When Connor was ten, his sister, Liana, recieved her Hogwarts letter and was sent off to Hogwarts. Connor wished that he could've gone then with her, but he knew that he would get to go soon enough. A year later, Connor recieved his Hogwarts letter, leaving Ashlynne the only one still at home during the school year with their parents. Connor was sorted into Slytherin, like his sister, which really wasn't a surprise to him. He loved Hogwarts and eventually became one of the chasers on his house team. A year after he arrived, Connor's sister Ashlynne arrived at Hogwarts. Unlike the rest of the family, she was sorted into Gryffindor, but he knew that Ashlynne wouldn't have any trouble fitting in with the Gryffindors. When Connor was in his fourth year, he heard about the Dark Arts Society and decided to join. He knew that Liana already knew about it, so he decided to his younger sister about it. Ashlynne seemed uninterested, but a few days later, another Gryffindor, Alyssa Hill, came up to him and demanded to know more about the club he was in, having been told about it be Ashlynne. Connor told he about it and soon Alyssa too had join the Dark Arts Society. Connor loves testing his skills and completing new challenges at Hogwarts and doesn't want to have to leave it in a couple of years. Personality Connor can be very defiant and rude and is generally not seen as a nice person. He is very stubborn and he knows what he wants and works hard to get it. He's not afraid to use any method possible in order to reach his goals, even if they might not be the kindest ways. He is very cunning and sly. Looks Connor has short light brown hair and brown eyes. He usually has a smirk on his face and is seen as a rude person. Wand Connor's wand is made of pine wood and is 16 inches long. It has a unicorn hair core. Alliances *Liana James *Ashlynne James *Alyssa Hill *Any member of DAS Enemies *Anyone who gets on his bad side Gallery 3_kindlephoto-9397519.jpg Whitney-call-02_kindlephoto-5297212.jpg Jason-gray-02_kindlephoto-5276812.jpg 944461_10200138356091603_1581907844_n_kindlephoto-5003154.jpg Stephen-edit_kindlephoto-3571771.jpg Aaa-group_kindlephoto-5341708.jpg Category:Male Category:Slytherin Category:JordynPallas Category:Student Category:Pureblood Category:DAS member Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:British Category:Seventeen